1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of conveyor systems, such as to devices that engage a conveyor chain or belt, such as sprockets and idler wheels.
2. Description of Certain Related Art
Conveyor systems generally include a driving device, such as a sprocket, and a driven device, such as a chain or belt. In various embodiments, the chain or belt can be a generally endless loop and can be configured to engage the sprocket such that rotational movement of the sprocket results in translational movement of the belt or chain. Thus the sprocket can drive the belt or chain, which in turn can convey goods and articles.
Certain conveyor systems include a guiding and/or tensioning device, such as an idler wheel or roller. Although the idler wheel typically does not provide a driving torque, the idler wheel can be configured to engage the chain to facilitate routing and/or maintaining proper force on the chain. For example, in some conveyor systems, the idler wheel is located generally at an opposite end of the conveyor system compared to the sprocket, and the chain passes around and extends between the idler wheel and the sprocket. In various implementations, the idler wheel provides a relatively low friction manner of returning the chain to the sprocket, such as by rotation rather than sliding movement.